Harry Potter: Life in Serenity
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED. HarrypotterFirefly xover. Harry sacrificed himself to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eater army, but his DNA was placed in Cold storage so he could be cloned in the future. what happens if his DNA was forgotten, then rediscovered. harry/river
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Life in Serenity.

**Christmas day, 1997. **

**Grounds of Hogwarts.**

People, death eater and others alike were watching the duel in complete awe. Today was the day that lord Voldemort had launched an attack on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. With Albus Dumbledore dead, the dark lord had no one to fear. In response, the ministry, lead by Rufus Schrimger, had brought hundreds of ministry re-enforcements. The teaching staff of the school also came out to fight. But most surprising of all, was the entire student population of the school, being lead by harry potter, to confront the death eaters. The student army was lead by Members of the DA, or Dumbledore's Army. Neville Longbottom was considered a field Colonel, he had his small battalion facing Voldemort's central line. The shielders keeping up a steady defense, while the students behind shot powerful spells, like the Reductors, to mess up Voldemort's central line.

Ron weasley led the centaurs into charging Voldemort's left flank, while Hermione Granger led the house elf brigade. When angered, those little buggers could put up one hell of a fight.

Luna Lovegood was leading the air strike. She was able to get Threstrals, some Phoenix's, Buckbeak and other Hippogriffs to join the battle.

Reporters from the daily prophet, and wizarding wireless were telling of the battle.

But it was harry potter that surprised all. He carved through the enemy like they were nothing, and made his way to Voldemort. When those 2 encountered each other, all fighting stopped, wanting to watch the fight between the Magical powerhouses.

What harry lacked in knowledge, he more than made up for in raw power. Many have come to believe that harry potter was magic incarnate.

"Reducto!"

"Avada kedavra!"

They exchanged spells back and forth.

Voldemort yelled, "Avada kedavra!" and shot the horrid green spell to at harry.

Harry responded by conjuring a piece of marble, which blocked the spell and was turned to powder. Using the distraction, harry responded, "reducto!"

The spell hit the ground in front of Voldemort, sending him flying into the air with rocks and dirt.

People continued to watch as each fired spell after spell, both light and dark curses. Then, things came to a head, harry ran in and punched Voldemort in the jaw sending sprawling to the ground, he then kicked the wand out of the dark lords hand. Before he could respond, harry said those deadly word, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green spell hit Voldemort square in the chest. He's dead, then suddenly harry fell to his knees screaming in pain.

'_You didn't think it would be that easy did you potter?' _said the dark lord, in his head.

'_What are you doing?' asked harry._

'_Isn't it obvious, I'm taking control. When you thought you had all of my Horcrux's you were wrong. You are the last, and I will have you.'_ Said Voldemort.

Harry, not willing to let Voldemort take control, did the only he could, "ACCIO GODRIC'S SWORD!"

The sword of the legendary fighter Godric Gryffindor came flying from the window of the former headmaster's office, harry jumped, and let the sword impale him in his gut.

Everyone in the crowd gasp, but harry wasn't done yet.

"NEVIELL, RON, HERIONE, LUNA!" he called. Struggling to keep the dark lord at bay.

They came forward, and harry issued his last order's, "please, all of you, kill me."

Their mouths open to protest but they stop when harry coughs up blood, and he struggles to continue, "Voldemort..is..in..my mind. Please, kill me…its..the..only way..To finish him." He begs.

His friends, all with tears in their eyes, nod, knowing it must be done. They raise their wands, and say the final words harry will ever hear, "Avada Kedavra."

4 jets of green light hit harry potter in his chest. While in his mind, harry stands in front of Voldemort with a triumphant smirk.

'_Your end is now, I will fight you for all time if need be.'_

Voldemort looks frantic, but he is unable to fight back. The mind becomes blank, a never ending darkness, and harry potter knows no more.

After the deed is done, everyone watches in amazement as all the death eaters scream horribly as their dark marks explode into a wizard's flame. A flame that will not stop till its target has been turned to ash.

All the death eaters have been defeated, the Dementors retreat, and the giants run into the forest to escape. Yet there is no cheering from the victors, for their greatest hero has been lost.

Luna falls to her knees and cries, her first boyfriend was killed. By her own hand. Then, Professor Minerva McGonagall walks up to her favorite student, and says, "Who will help me carry him?"

Ron, then Neville, then Hermione, Rufus Schrimgor, Seamus, dean, Fred and George. Everyone comes forward, and lift's harry's body over their heads and carry him into the castle of Hogwarts. The sky turns dark, and the beginning of rain can be felt. Nature is crying. Magic herself fells sorrow, for her chosen is dead. That night, there was no party in the entire wizarding world, for everyone was mourning the loss of Harry Potter, a true hero.

**7 days later. Ground of Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry.**

Today was the day of harry potters funeral. He was being given a hero's funeral. The entire grounds were filled with as many people and creatures that it could hold. The centaurs stood by the forest; the merpeople and their king were at the surface of the lake, even the giant squid. Goblins, werewolves, all many of creatures. The main seating was reserved for harry's best friends. Ron sat comforting his girlfriend Hermione. Ginny sat crying herself, while at the same time trying to comfort harry's girlfriend, Luna. Neville was with his gran, both had tears coming down their eyes. The rest of the weasley family was in attendance, Molly was wailing, she considered harry to be like another son. The entire Gryffindor house was in attendance. The living portraits of harry's parents, Sirius, and all the past headmaster's and headmistresses' of Hogwarts were there. Harry's parents and godfather were crying their eyes out. Remus was sitting next to a crying Hagrid and Grawp.

Rufus Schrimgor, the minister of Magic walked up to the podium in front of the open coffin of harry. Harry's coffin was decorated in blue and gold, symbols of Gryffindor, he was holding both his wand and Godrics sword in his hands.

"My fellow magical citizens, this is indeed a great tragedy. Harry potter gave his life for all of us, for the entire world, by vanquishing Voldemort."

The Minister went on with his speech, talking about how great harry was, about the lessons he had taught the world, and in the end, he gave harry an Order of Merlin First class posthumously.

After him, it was Ron Wesley's turn, "harry, was my best friend. He was also my first friend in Hogwarts. And it was also because of him that I met Hermione. During our early years here, me and Hermione would have our famous arguments, it was harry that would always keep us from breaking our friendship. He was the bond in the trio. We fought side by side since year one, and I'm proud to call him my friend."

When Ron stepped from the podium, Hermione came up, "our friendship was more than just words, all of us have met harry on a personal level. I remember during years, I would always have to beat him and Ron on the head with my books to get them to study. They were perhaps the laziest students I have ever seen. But they always kept me on my toes; I love both of them for that. I will always remember the first time we became friends, he and Ron risked their lives to save mine when a troll was set loose in the school. It was our first big adventure, and we were nearly killed to. But harry never backed down, he jumped onto the troll and stuck his wand up his nose. I will never forget him." She finished with tears.

Neville stood up and walked up to the podium, and spoke, "I owe so much to harry potter. He made me the man I am today. In school I was not the best student. I thought I was a failure, but it was during our 5th year, where we formed the DA, that everything changed. Harry recognized that what I lacked was confidence. He would spend hours teaching me, and despite all my failure's, he never lost patience. He helped me gain confidence when I joined him in the Department of Mystery's. It was during that battle against the death eaters that I was able to show what I am really capable of. Harry gave me confidence, I owe him so much. I will never forget him."

Neville stepped down, with some tears rolling down his cheek, then came the moment that made everyone nervous. Harry's girlfriend Luna Lovegood came to the podium. Everyone felt sorry for the girl, for she lost more than all of them. She lost her true love.

After a minute of calming down, she spoke in a voice none of them ever heard, it was not airy, not confusing, but a voice full of grief.

"Harry was my first friend. Growing up in Hogwarts, not many people liked me. They made fun of me, called me Looney, but harry saw through the names, and saw the real me. He gave me friendship, and then his love. He opens his heart to me after having nightmares that Voldemort would send him. I remember when he asked me to the Yule ball last year. It was the greatest night of my life, I remember Ron telling me that harry spent entire nights to make sure he knew how to dance. Then when that night came, he was the most polite man I have ever met, we danced till dawn, and he gave me my first kiss. I will always love harry potter, he was a nice, gentle soul, that didn't have time to flourish."

At this point she started to break down crying, Ginny came up and lead her back to her seat.

The rest of the funeral continued in the same fashion. Dumbledore's portrait spoke, so did Sirius, and his parents. Several Hogwarts teacher, including Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Sybil Trelawney spoke.

When the speakers stopped, everyone came up in a single file line to say their last goodbyes. Then they closed the casket, and magically sealed it shut. Then several people came up and took the casket to the crypt that was built just for the potter family on the grounds of Hogwarts. The bodies of his parents were removed from godric's hollow and brought to this crypt. It was a solid white building decorated with various animals, such as Stag's, Dogs, Werewolves, it was also decorated with paintings of roses.

When that was done, everyone dispersed, to deal with the grief in their own way.

**Minister of Magic's office. Following the funeral.**

Rufus sat at his desk with the current head of the department of mysteries.

"So you have it?" asked Rufus.

The mystery's man nodded, "yes, we took his DNA before the funeral. Might I ask why you wanted harry potter's DNA put into cold storage?"

Rufus replied, "It is only for emergencies. When the technology is developed, and he is needed again. He was the most powerful wizard since Merlin, he may be needed again."

The man nodded, then left.

**A/N**: what do you think, not much in terms of fighting I know, I was never very good with trying to learn spells. But I wanted the battle to sound epic. Also, at the end of the battle, when people carry harry into Hogwarts, I took that from the ending of the movie Gladiator, when they took the body of maximus in honor. The next chapter will be more interesting, I hope. It will fast forward to the firefly timeline, so hopefully it will be good. Also, I am sending a request out for people who are well informed about the Firefly universe so I don't make too many mistakes. I like the show, and love the movie, but I don't know everything. If you have any questions, please ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Life in Serenity

Chapter 2.

After the defeat of Voldemort and the funeral of harry potter, the world celebrated the dark lord's end. Harry's story was told time and time again. A giant golden statue was even erected on the Hogwarts ground. But there was a secret nobody but the minister and the head of DOM knew about. That was harry's DNA in storage. But sadly, in the end, that was forgotten.

Many years later, in the year 2033, World War III erupted in the muggle world, and with the advanced technology of the muggles, it spilled over into the wizarding world. All sides welcomed the use of wizards and witch's for their power. For most magical being's were patriotic in nature, but it only helped make the war more deadly. Soon, nuclear weapons came into play.

These warheads were more advanced than their predecessors, and almost all the worlds' powers had them. A full blown nuclear war erupted. Entire cities were leveled, and the planet paid the price. The radiation became too much, the polar ice caps melted. Earth's temperature was rising at a fast pace. So in an act of desperation, the wars were stopped, and the countries united. They built massive spaceships and carried the entire population of earth, as well as many valuable's as possible. Amongst these were the DNA of many famous leaders and generals. Among the DNA was harry potters. Though no one knew. They were in a bit of a rush so they grabbed what they could.

The Wizarding world joined in the evacuation, but many magical species had elected to stay behind. They were created on earth; they wanted to die on earth. But races such as the veela joined the evacuation.

When the ships set out for a new home, it was to be a long and trying quest. It would take 67 years before the ships reached a new solar system with dozens of planets and thousands of moons. They then began the terraforming process for the planets, which took about 10 years per planet. The first planets were Londinium and Sihnon, they formed the core. Slowly the other planets were terraformed, and the governments formed what is known as the alliance.

Now the year is 2500, and a young couple was paying a visit to a fertility clinic. Their names were James and Sarah Ackhart. They had just recently found out that they were unable to conceive children naturally.

Since the time of the 20th century, new ways of insemination have been discovered. In the past you simply take a man's soldiers and order them to storm the fort. Now, it is possible to use DNA to initiate pregnancy. Apparently it had a higher chance of success. However, the DNA they were to receive just so happens to belong to a certain wizard.

It was during the chaos of settling of the planets that some terrorists did multiple strikes to stop the settling. They had grown accustomed to life in space. One of those attacks hit a sperm bank and DNA storage at the same time, needless to say mix-ups happen.

Sarah Ackhart was lying in bed after the operation, with her husband by her side, waiting for the doctor's report. Soon the doctor enters her room to give his report.

"Well Mrs. Ackhart, it appears your operation was a success, you're going to have a baby."

That night they celebrated with their friends.

**5 years later.**

Young harry Ackhart was a very talented child; he had a very high IQ and specialized in anatomy and psychology. With mathematics and engineering as secondary specialties.

Currently, his parents were in a conference with his homeroom teacher, "Mr. and Mrs. Ackhart, I'm glad you could come, for you see, there is a small problem with harry. Now harry does display a high intelligence and often finishes' his work before the other students. But it is at this point that he becomes a distraction to other students, because he's bored, he has a tendency to play pranks. I even performed an experiment and recorded it, I gave a pop quiz on anatomy, but I gave him a high school level test. Please watch."

She hit play and a hologram appeared and showed the children taking a quiz. As the camera zooms in, they see harry scribbling down on his test. In less than 5 minutes he's done, and it is at this point that he starts to get bored. He tries to talk with other students; he makes paper airplanes and shoots paper balls at the teacher. When the video ended the teacher spoke once more.

"If you don't mind, I have a suggestion, I've already checked and harry meets the requirements to attend The Academy. I believe he would be best there."

**Dinner that night.**

Harry could tell that his parents were nervous; he wasn't a genius for nothing. Finally, his mother looks at him and speaks, "harry, we had a talk with your teacher today."

That sentence immediately activated harry's fight or flight instincts, he chose flight. He jumped out of his chair and ran for the living room. His father rolled his eyes and gave chase. It was 30 minutes later that a pouting harry could be seen tied to a chair. His parents came back into the room after cleaning the mess he made; he tried to go for innocence.

"I swear, it was john that put the whoopee cushion on the teachers chair."

They looked at him with suspicious eyes, then they relaxed and sat down in front of him.

His mother spoke once more, "harry, this isn't about another of your pranks. The teacher told us that you are extremely smart," harry couldn't help allow his ego to inflate, he was a child after all.

"And your teacher recommended that you attend the academy, honey, what do you think?"

It took harry all about 2 seconds to yell, "YES!"

After all, what child wouldn't want to attend the most prestigious school in the galaxy? Little did he know the impacts of that statement.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A young man of about 14 screamed in rage as he thrashed about in his chair. He was wearing a standard white medical suit, his hair was cropped short and he had brilliant green eyes. There was a strange device attached to his head, with a needle directly in his brain. In the room were several doctors, the head doctor was talking to several men in fancy suits.

"As you can see esteemed member of parliament, young harry is showing to be a promising subject. His intelligence is very high, though not as high as our other subject, River. What is most impressive about him is that his combat ability surpasses Rivers, and he can even fight on even ground against an elite operative. What we are currently doing is scanning his mind; we find dreams to be the best opportunity to do so. The search we are doing is that we are looking for the source of his mysterious power."

"Mysterious power?" asked a man.

"Yes, you see, over the years we have taught him advance anatomy and extremely advanced martial arts. He was even able to create 2 different unique styles' that is extremely fatal. When he attacks in that style, he is able to hit what he calls 'pressure points'. These pressure points serve a variety of functions, some can disable a person's limbs like arm or legs, other can damage inter organs. He's even able to stop a person's heart with a mere touch. And the most impressive thing is that he can do it without leaving a mark on a person's body, making it look like the person had a heart attack, absolutely no evidence. The second style is called the Iron fist. He blows become so powerful they can shatter metal. On a training dummy, he was able to land a solid blow to his chest, shattering his rib cage and destroying his opponent's lungs and heart."

The men in suits looked intrigued, "he intrigues us, tell me, and is it possible to have him and the River working together?"

The doctor shook his head, "I would advise against it sir, if put together I do not want to even think of the fatal consequences. With their skills put together, then no amount of force in the facility could keep them here."

The suits nodded, "we would like to see the boy in action." The doctor complied.

He then instructed the guards to release harry from the chair and put cuff's on his hands to keep him from fighting. They did so, and as always, harry was subdued and compliant. They then left the room; harry leading the way out of habit, with the guards behind him, and behind them the doctor's talking with the suits.

As harry was walking, he noticed another being escorted down the hall, coming in his direction. She was about 5 ft 6 1/2 in tall. She had long dark brown hair that went to the small of her back, her eyes were brown. As they passed one another, they made eye contact briefly, both of their eyes widened in surprise, and understanding. Something passed between them in that moment that will have grave consequences for the alliance.

Harry was take to a room, in front of him was a man, most likely a convicted murderer. That's all he ever got in his exercises. Suddenly the intercom gave instructions, "subject 1597, use the gentle fist and eliminate your opponent."

The convict looked a little surprised, but he got ready. He was told if he could beat this kid he would be freed. The man rushed at harry and through a right hook. Harry caught the man's arm and tapped his chest in less than a second. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

The suits were indeed impressed; a simple tap just ended the life of another, "I want to see his iron fist."

The doctor nodded and gave harry the instructions, who proceeded to follow them on his next opponent.

After that little display, he was escorted back to his room, while the suits went to see river.

**In harry's room.**

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed, entering deep into his mind. He felt something odd when he saw that girl. Something he hadn't felt n a long time, it almost felt like an emotion. But he didn't have emotions, a person like him wasn't supposed to. He delved deeper into his subconscious and searched, for what, he did not know. He went through the memories he had, and discovered something odd. Several of these memories did not feel right, like they didn't belong, yet they did. He would ponder this later, he had a search to continue. He came upon his childhood memories, of his parents, of what they taught him. Things such as morals, ethics, manners. He has not felt such things in a long time. Yet he was able to now. '_Did she do this? Open my mind to my past, myself?'_ he thought.

As he went through everything in his head, he made a startling discovery; he was not always a weapon. He was once a child, a human being. He made a silent vow, to work on his mind, to control it, to follow as his parents would have wanted. To be a decent human being. It would take a lot of work to keep this hidden from his torturers, but he must do it, if he is to be free.

**3 years later.**

Harry was just about to sit in the chair his doctors told him to sit in, for more experimentation, when suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Hey what's going on?" asked a frantic man.

A guard came running in and said, "Sirs', River Tam is escaping, it appears her brother is helping her. We're going to intercept."

Harry saw his opportunity; he jumped out his chair and attacked. He thrust his palm into the guard's chest, killing him. He then went to kill the doctors, harry was grinning like mad.

Simon tam has just closed the window to keep the guards from coming through; he was waiting for his transport. Suddenly gun shots are heard, he and river duck, only to see the glass is bullet proof, the guards came running and tried to smash through the glass.

'_Come on, come one, what's taking so long?'_ thought Simon.

Suddenly the transport arrives and lowers a ramp, then a third figure comes in behind the guards and snaps their necks. Just as river climbs onto the ramp, she sees the face of their savior, the same face and eyes of the man she met in the corridor that day. She gives a small smile to him, and returns it, before the ramp rises, taking her and her brother to safety.

A/N: second chapter done. Let me clarify a few things, first: the reason the minister put harry's DNA storage was because, unlike those before him, he saw an advantage in muggle technology.

Second: I gave harry his name because it would be easier for use out of habit. And harry's prankster tendencies are genetic.

Third: harry is not a reader like river. He just has a 6th sense when it comes to things, like in the book. Also, I took his 2 martial art styles from the show Naruto; they are the style Hyuuga Neji use, and rock lee. Harry is not using chakra, he's just using magic, which will be explained next chapter. The reason that harry was questioning things at the end of this chapter was because of River's wild reading abilities, it was like a trigger that helped to bring harry back from his mental experiments. Also, harry will have a tough time coming to term with what had happened to him, and will suffer side effects, like River from the show.

If anyone has any questions, please ask. All I ask is that it's in a kind way, I shall respond to flamer in kind.

As always, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Life in Serenity.

Chapter 3

A/N: I MADE A MISTAKE THAT I FORGOT TO FIX IN MY LAST CHAPTER, HARRY IS 17, THE SAME AGE AS RIVER, NOT 14, SO PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE AGE.

**8 months later.**

A man known as The Operative could be seen watching a security holo. He watched as River escaped, and the one known as Harry killed the entire scientific staff involved in working on both of their projects. He also watched as harry aided River's escape. He pauses the video, re-winds, pauses again then frowns. He stares at the still of harry and river making eye contact, '_do they know each other? But that should be impossible; all steps were taken to prevent contact.'_ He thought.

He finished the viewing and left the building, he had 2 experiments to find, or parliament would have his head.

**At a bar, on some planet whose name I couldn't find.**

Harry was sitting at a bar, enjoying a nice glass of whisky. In the 8 months since his escape, he has travelled the 'verse and studied his mind. He spent much time in meditation, separating memories, real from fake. He was even able to find most of his triggers and isolate them so they can never bother him. What he didn't know was that he was practicing an advanced form of Occlumency. He was also able to reclaim his long lost prankster tendencies. Oh how he loved pranks. One such prank was skipping the bill at some places.

Another thing he did after his escape was to send a coded message to his parents, letting them know that he was alright. He said that he was under a lot of pressure at the academy and needed a break. He dared not tell them the truth, lest the alliance and Blue Sun do something to them.

Right now, he was looking for a ship to work on, the last ship he was on got arrested for smuggling, good thing he was able to hide.

Suddenly he heard a sound; it was commercial that featuring animated animals. He didn't know what it was, but he could somehow tell that there was something wrong with that commercial. He heard a crash and turned around, his eyes widened.

It was _her!_ The girl who gave his mind back to him. River he thought her name was. She was also beating the crap out of everyone in her path. He decided to interfere before things got out of hand.

River was about to throw a kick at a passing patron when her leg was caught by a stranger. Her eyes widen, she knows him, but she can't stop herself. She dislodges her leg and turns to send a spin kick, harry ducks and tries a leg sweep. She jumped and landed on her hands did a flip and tried to engage harry with her fist. Harry dodged and blocked.

She jumps back and tries to use kick again. Harry blocks them all. She aims a right foot for his head. Harry ducks again, and punches her in the abdomen. She staggers back; suddenly her brother runs up and yells something. Harry and river pass out. Looks like harry missed a trigger.

**Back on serenity.**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelled Mal.

Simon sighed and tried to explain, "You know river was part of an experiment for the alliance and blue sun. I have no idea what happened, but what I did was say a code word that knocked her out."

"It also knocked out the other guy. He kicked ass!" said Jayne.

"I think we should ask Mr. Universe what happened." Said wash.

They agreed and dialed him up.

After doing whatever techno thing he does, Mr. U had an answer.

"Ok guys, from what I discovered there was a subliminal message hidden deep in the commercial. It was high grade military stuff. Also I did a search like you ask, and guess what, that kid you found fighting river, the alliance is after him to. If I had to guess, I'd say he knows her."

"What makes you say that?" asked mal.

"let me show you, you see here, when he intercepts her kick the first time, well look closer as it goes in slow motion. Her eyes widen in recognition when she sees him. Let me re-wind it a bit, here, look. When he turns around in his seat and spots her kicking ass, his eyes widen as well. So I know they know each other, and if the military is after them, then I would think they are both escapees. And I think you should know that this security feed was access by one other person. I'm unable to find who it is, but I can tell you this, they are good. Be careful guys, you are in way over your heads."

That gave everyone pause, then it was mal who spoke up, "why is it always us? Why not someone else for once?"

**Infirmary.**

Everyone stood by watching. Jayne insisted he bring a gun, just in case. River was also there, by harry's bed. Ever since she woke up, she refused to leave him and she refused to answer any questions about how they know each other.

Simon injected a small thing of adredeline to wake him up.

Harry slowly opened his eyes only to close them again due to light. He slowly opened them again, only to see several people looking like they wanted something, and river sitting by his bed.

"Um, hi?" he said.

A man walked forward, harry presumed him to be in charge, or he drew the short straw.

"My names mal, I'm the captain of this boat called serenity. I have questions and I want answers. First, just who are you?"

"Well, my names harry Ackhart." He replied.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything, mal said, "And?"

"What, you want answers your going to have to be specific. I can't read minds you know." Said harry.

"Ok, are you a reader?"

"What part of not reading minds did you not understand?" said harry, losing his patience.

A couple people snickered behind Mal's back, then he asked, "how do you know her?" he said pointing at river.

"Well, that's a rather long interesting story, but for both of us, I'll give you the short version. I was considered to be a child genius. I am a master of anatomy and psychology. I have some understanding of mathematics and engineering, I am also a master prankster. I was recruited to join the academy because of my intelligence, and like any other child, I accepted thinking I was going to a learning institution for the gifted. What I didn't know was that I would be experimented on, trained in the arts of war, and tortured both physically and mentally. It was during these experiment's that I slowly lost my mind; I no longer knew who I was. Then a while back, some of the suits from parliament came to see a demonstration, it was during the time that as I was being escorted down a hallway to my training grounds, that I saw River, we made eye contact briefly before we passed one another. I don't know what happened, but she sent a signal to my brain, causing it to reboot. I started to remember who I was, and what I had become. It was through many hours of meditation that I was able to overcome some of the serious mental problems given to me. I thought I had gotten rid of all the triggers implanted in me, it appears I missed one.

However, when River made her escape, I found that to be a golden opportunity. I killed all the guards and all the scientists' working on the project. I then encountered some guards banging on a window. I killed them and my eyes met Rivers briefly before she was taken into the shuttle. It was after that that I was forced to find an alternate means of escape. So what I did was I took the uniform off another guard, put it on, and just walked out."

Everyone simply stared at him; mal looked at River, "is he telling the truth?"

She nodded, then turned to continue staring at him.

"Ok, are you working for the alliance?"

"After listing to my story you ask that question, I counter your question with one of my own. Are you out of your damn mind?" said harry.

Some people chuckled; it was really a stupid question. A woman, who he learned was named Zoe, stepped forward and asked, "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I would like to find a ship that will take me on. But since you have River, I have to ask, will you take me?" replied harry.

They all looked at mal, and then he said, "Ok people we'll vote. Who wants to keep him?"

Zoe, kaylee, river, and wash raised their hands. Jayne decided to ask a question.

"What do you think of grenades?" he asked harry.

Harry's eyes went wide and said, "I love them!"

"He gets my vote!" said Jayne.

"Ok, who doesn't want him?" asked mal.

Only Simon raised his hand, which earned a pout from River.

"Well, sorry Simon. You're outvoted. Harry, welcome to the crew. Now, tell us about your skills." Said mal.

"Well, I'm a hand-to-hand specialist; I have yet to encounter anyone that can beat me. Even River hear is not good enough to fight me."

She glared at him, so he quickly said, "But she is smarter than me though." She seemed satisfied with that.

"I also have a fixation for grenades and everything that goes boom." He said.

"HELL YEAH!" yelled Jayne.

Harry continued, "And as a gold star in the companion book, I have the most extensive intelligence network in the entire 'verse. Well, maybe Mr. U has a bigger one, but other than that. Yeah, that's what I got."

They simply stared at him, then Jayne asked, "Gold star? What's that?"

"Ask a companion." Replied harry.

So they decided to do just that, they went into the cockpit to call the only companion they knew, Inara.

Of course, they completely forgot that harry was tied to his bed.

"Hello?" asked Inara.

"Hey Inara, it's me Zoe. How you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing good, been busy. How's life on serenity?" she replied.

"Well, we picked up a new crew member, his name is Harry Ackhart." Said Zoe.

They all watched as Inara's eye's widened, "tell me, does he have messy black hair, bright green eyes, and have prankster tendencies?"

This time it was the crews' turn to have widened eyes.

"Yes he does, what can you tell us of him? Is it true he has a gold star?" Asked Zoe.

"What is a gold star?" asked Jayne.

"In the companion book we have a ranking system. Most people have the average bronze star. Some elite have silver, but gold is rarely given. As a matter of fact, there are only 3 people in the entire 'verse that have a gold star, and harry's one of them." Said Inara.

Again the crew was surprised, this time mal asked, "What did he do to get a gold star?"

Inara looked at him for a second, and then responded in a whisper, "ok, I can't tell you much, but I'll send you a video of what happened. But the gist of it is, one time, a group of renegades stormed the place, there had to be 53 of them. They had also jammed the alert system we have to alert the alliance, so there was no help on the way. They came and had various intentions; I don't have to tell you, I'm sure you get it."

Everyone's eyes darkened a bit, then Inara continued, "well, a few minutes after they enter, harry walks in. apparently he had an appointment, he instantly knew something was wrong, as quick as lighting, he attacked. He ran through the building, defeating the enemies. He killed all 53 of them. The majority of them in the reception area."

Jaws drop at that, then Inara said, "Ok, the video's been uploaded. I have to go now, but trust me when I say, you can trust him, and don't piss him off."

With that she closed the connection. Everyone looked at mal, who shrugged and said, "Alright, let's watch this video in the dining room."

They all gathered around the table with a holo TV on it. Even River was there to watch.

The projector started, and they watched.

_The security holo showed a companion sitting at her reception desk, looking bored. Suddenly the doors burst open and 53 men, covered in black and wearing black ski masks run in, all of them armed with guns and swords. The receptionist pushes a button, only for a man, who appeared to be the leader walk up to her and say, "its no use, we disabled your system. There's no one to help you now. HEY BOYS, GO HAVE SOME FUN!"_

_All the men cheer before dispersing, the doors open again and we see a young man walk in. he was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on the front. He also had on a black trench coat; he was wearing a pair of cargo pants that were also black. When he walked in, the leader and all the men ran and hid. The crew of the serenity knew it was harry. Harry walked up to the receptionist and said, "I have an appointment."_

_She nods and says, "I'm sorry, but due to unusual circumstances, we are closed."_

_Harry nods, then says, "why don't you come out? I know your there."_

_They hear chuckling and the leader steps out, about 20 of his men surround the room._

"_Sorry kid, but you've seen too much, can't let you go. However, I'm not a truly evil man; I will fight with my fists, so you may die well."_

_Harry nods and takes off his coat. He spreads his feat till there a shoulder length apart and waits. The leader rushes forward and throws a right hook, harry grabs the man's fist with his left hand, the leader is shocked that harry's hand doesn't even move an inch. Then harry taps the man's chest with the speed of a snake. The leader's body falls, dead. _

_The men look on in shock, then in rage, and stupidity, drop their guns and rush at harry, hoping to use numbers to beat him. The serenity crew notices that harry smirks._

_Harry leaps into action, his speed is lighting quick. He dodges a punch and taps 4 men on their chest, then he turns around and throws a punch at one man. The crew winces when they hear the man's chest bones crack, and see his chest cave in. _

_Seeing more men rushing him, harry leaps and flips over them, he twist in the air and lands behind them, he taps their back and their bodies fall, dead. _

_Harry then runs though the building and kills all who gets in his way. Even mal is impressed, they cringe when harry snuck up behind a man, he kicks him in the knee cap, breaking the leg, harry grabs the arm holding the gun, and slams his knee into it, snapping the arm, harry then grabs the man's head and snaps his neck. He pulls a knife from his leg and stabs another man in the neck. Its only when the men is down, do they realize who he was about to assault, it was Inara. _

When the holo finished, they all sat there in complete silence, shocked beyond words that harry could do that.

"So, what did you think?"

They look up to see harry at the door way, staring at them with a serious face.

"YOU KICK ASS!" said Jayne excitedingly.

"Well, glad to have a capable fighter on board." Said mal.

A/N: heres chapter 3, harry meets the crew of serenity, and is re-united with River. So, how will harry and river interact, especially with her over protective brother nearby. Will they be able to evade the operative.

Also, next chapter, I promise to explain how harry is using magic, I finally have an idea on how to get it to work. If anyone has any questions, please ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry potter: Life in Serenity

Chapter 4.

The ship of serenity has just arrived at the camp of Shepherd Book, known as haven, and as soon as he saw harry, he moved everyone aside and started preaching. When mal asked why, book said, "The boy looks like he can use a lecture. Besides, all new members have to pass me first."

Book took harry to his home and proceeded to question him and his motives. He even asked some "personal" questions about him and River. Harry answered truthfully, because he was honestly afraid of the man. Harry may be a good fighter, but he got the distinct feeling that book could kick even his ass. Though when book asked if harry intended to persue any sexual relations with river, all harry could do was stare with mouth agape and say, "what?"

After the sermon/questioning/interrogation, they returned to the group and when everyone asked what happened, harry kept his mouth shut. Though he did accidently make eye contact with river and she blushed crimson. Apparently, she read what happened, and she was embarrassed. Of course, Simon, her over protective brother saw the blush and went on the attack.

"Hey! What did you do river? Look at her, she's blushing, did you touch her you perv?" he yelled, getting the attention of everyone. River blushed even more and went to hide from her embarrassing brother. Harry tried a different approach, "Hm, you say something?"

Simon roared before stomping off, harry smirked. He loved irritating that guy. He then proceeded to go and find river, it's about time they had a chat.

**Some random hut.**

Harry eventually found river hiding in someone's hut, apparently to embarrassed by her brother to show herself. "Hey river. Hope you don't mind, but I think now is a good time for us to talk."

She tilted her head in his direction, and then nodded. Harry sat down next to her on the floor, he turns to look her in the eyes. He notices that he feels a small tingling in his head.

"Your reading me aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded, and then replied, "I can't control it. Its wild, they messed it up." She said.

"I wanted to ask, that day we met in the hall, you did something to my mind, what was it, and how?" he asked.

She looked at him and said, "I saw something in your eyes that look of murder, it did not belong. I simply thought that you should be yourself, be normal. I'm guessing that's what happened."

Harry nodded, then she asked, "Do you feel it?"

Harry looked confused, so she elaborated, "I feel a connection. I do not know what it is, but its there. I feel my self tied to you, it is odd."

Harry seemed to think, he felt a connection to, and he was just as confused as she was. Then a thought came to his mind.

"I have an idea, it will allow me to enter your mind, if you're willing, and I can try and help you organize your mind."

She looked at him, and said, "Ok, if you can do it, please."

He then reached out and placed his fingers at different positions on her face, he then started a short mantra, "your mind is my mind, your thoughts are my thoughts." (3 guess on what that is.)

They both felt a strange tingling sensation and soon found themselves on a strange plane.

They were standing in a middle of nowhere, all around them were storm clouds, they were dark, grey, and you can hear the clashes of thunder. Harry, surprised this actually worked, decided to try and play this as he went along.

"Well, your mind is a mess river. Now, I'm going to try something, so please let me know if you get uncomfortable." Said harry.

River nodded and braced herself, harry lifted his right hand, and tried to pull forth a memory. Suddenly a small window appeared in front of them, and then a scene appeared. The scene depicted a flowery meadow. Harry walked forward and touched it. There was a brief flash of light and both he and river were now standing in the meadow.

"This is when I was a child. My parents would bring me and Simon during the spring time." Said river.

Harry nodded, and then they left and returned to the stormy plane. Harry then began to think. He needed a way to access her memories better without resorting to dumb luck. And maybe he could use this technique on himself. He had some blank passages in his mind as well. He then had a thought.

He concentrated his energies and tried to dispel the clouds, to retrieve all of her memories. River watches as the storm dissipates, and suddenly hundreds of windows appear. When she looks at harry, she sees him panting, "That took a lot out of me."

They both leave her mind, so that harry is able to rest in the real world.

**Real world.**

When harry exits rivers mind, he collapses backwards and lies on his back. He's asleep before his head hits the ground. River, feeling tired as well, goes and grabs some blankets, and lay next to harry, she pulls the blankets over both of them, and lays down. She rolls over so her right hand stretches across his chest and her face goes into the nape of his neck.

**The next morning.**

The crew of serenity was searching the camp for river and harry. Simon would have gone out earlier, but he was extremely drunk, and mal wouldn't let him. But when he finally escaped he went on the search for river.

Soon, he came to a lone hut and opened the door, and what he saw shocked him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard all around the camp.

When everyone arrived to see what caused Simon to scream, they dropped their jaws in disbelief. There was river, and harry, sleeping together. As a matter of fact harry was spooning river rather tightly. Then the girls began to giggle. Simon on the other hand.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

River, surprised by the outburst, jumps out of harry's grasp and leans against the wall, Simon leaps over and starts to strangle a surprised harry.

"THAT WAS MY SISTER! WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH HER?"

"Cough…it was…not..What…you think" harry barely managed to get out.

River stepped over and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, he turned to look at her and she shook her head. "Nothing happened, it was late and instead of finding place to sleep we crashed here. That's all."

Simon seemed reluctant, but he eventually let go of harry who immediately started trying to get air back into his lungs.

When all was said and done, harry got up to get some fresh air, and to get as far away from Simon as possible. As he left the hut, he saw Jayne giving him the thumbs up.

A day later the crew received news that Inara may be in danger, so they packed up and left.

**Inara's companion house.**

A beautiful woman stood by the cliff face watching the sunrise. She had long black hair tied into a bun, with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a nice red dress with a golden necklace. But if one were to look at her, they would notice that she seemed troubled. She goes back into the building and kneels in front of a statue to pray.

Suddenly a man in a poor disguise comes up and says a prayer, recognizing the voice she turns and whispers, "mal what are you doing here?"

"What? I thought I was invited?" he replied.

"I never thought you'd be stupid enough to come." She aid.

"Well that makes you kind of a tease doesn't it?" he says with a grin.

"My invitation wasn't on the level." She replied.

"That led me to the conclusion that you must be in some trouble."

"I'm fine, I'm giddy." She replies.

The conversation is interrupted by a man walking in; he was wearing a light blue outfit that showed off his muscles. He had an air about him that said; "RUN!" of course mal didn't get that.

"I must say captain that I'm impressed that you would come for her yourself, and that you would make it this far in that in that outfit" Said the man.

"I'm actually pretty graceful when I need to." Says mal.

"I've no doubt."

Mal then notices Inara knelling and he asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm praying for you." He then sees her sneak a weapon into her dress.

"She's very thoughtful but I mean it when I say I've no intent to harm you." Says the operative.

"Speak your peace." Says mal.

"I think your beginning to understand how dangerous river tam and Harry Ackhart really is."

"River is a might unpredictable, mood swing of a sort. But harry has proven himself to be quite capable." Says mal.

"Its worse then you know." Says the operative.

"It usually is." Replies mal.

"Those 2 will rain destruction down on you and your ship. River is an obertrous captain."

"Way I remember it, an obertrous is a ships good luck till somebody killed me. Yes I read a poem, don't be surprised." Mal finishes looking at Inara.

"I've seen your war record. I know how you must feel about the Alliance."

"No you really don't" says mal.

"That is fair to say. But I hope you understand you can't beat us." Says the operative.

"I got no need to beat you. I just want to go my own way." Replies mal.

"You can do that, once you let me take river and harry back home."

Mal smirks and says, "No, you're working this deal all crab. You got to open with the payment."

"That is a trap, I offer money, you play the man of honor and take umbridge. I ask you to do what's right, you play the opposite, I have no stomach for games." And he walks off to the side.

"I already know you will not see reason."

"If the alliance wanted to show reason then they shouldn't have sent an assassin." Counter mal.

The operative turns around with a dark look in his eye and says, "I have a warship in deep orbit captain, we locked on to Serenities pulse beacon the moment you entered orbit. I can speak a word and the missiles will have their exact location inside of 3 minutes."

Mal reaches into his coat and says, "You do that, you best make peace with your dear fucking lord." He then tosses the pulse beacon right to the operative, who looks at it in surprise.

"How long you think you can really run from us?" asks the operative.

"I've never credited the alliance with an overabundance of brains, if your the best they got." say mal.

"I should tell you so you don't waste my time. You can't make me angry, it's impossible."

Then Inara speaks up and says, "Wait till you spend an hour with him."

Mal puts on a look of hurt and says, "Ouch."

"I want to resolve this like civilized men. I'm not threatening, I'm unarmed." Says the operative as he sits in a chair.

"Good." Says mal, then he quickly pulls out his gun and shoots the operative who falls off the chair.

Mal then grabs Inara's hand and heads to the door. Suddenly an arm wraps around his neck and the operative says, "I am of course wearing full body armor. I am not a moron."

"Wait, just..."says Inara. The operative slaps her hand away and hits mal in his back.

Mal recovers and turns only for the operative to knee him in the gut and to kick Inara who tried to attack. The kick sends her to the ground.

Mal tries to punch, only for each of his throws to be blocked and to receive a hit from the operative in turn. The operative then grabs mal and throws him across the room.

Mal gets back up and smiles, he loves a good fight. He charges, they both exchange blows, till the operative puts mal in a strangle hold. Inara tries to kick the operative, who release mal, and the operative grabs her by the throat and tosses her to the wall.

Mal gets up and punches the man in the face, followed by another to his mid section and to the face again.

The operative counters by punching mal and close lining him, having mal sprawled on the floor. He then speaks again.

"Nothing is as it seems. He isn't the plucky hero. The alliance is not some evil empire,"

And Inara says, "And that's not incense." Suddenly an explosion and a big flash of light blind everyone.

The operative is seen on the floor looking dazed when his men come in from the out side, he says, "It's just a flash bomb, go, find them."

Inara and mal however, can be seen climbing down the cliff face to get to her shuttle. They enter the cockpit and leave to dock with serenity. Once the shuttle is docked, the ship takes off as fast as possible and deploys sensor decoys.

"Ok forget the pulse beacon there must be another way to track the ship. Get a read on the Nav-Sat, it's a registered transport we must be able to locate..."

"Sir."

"Yes have you found the Nav-Sat trajectory?"

"Sir, we found 7."

The operative sighs and sits down, '_you are truly a clever man Mr. Reynolds.'_ Thought the operative.

**On board serenity.**

"We have every reason to be afraid." Says Inara.

"What? Because this guy beat up mal, that isn't so hard." Says Jayne.

"He didn't beat me up, nobody said that." Replied mal with indignation.

"He's a believer, he's intelligent, methodical, and devout in his belief that killing river and harry is the right thing to do." Said Inara.

"So, no hope of a reward is there?" said Jayne.

"Did he say anything about a Miranda?" asked Simon.

"What is that?" asked Inara.

"We don't know who or what, but it's on rivers mind." Said Zoë.

"Conjure the reason they might be after her." Said mal.

"You think it maybe posses some sort of threat to the Alliance?" asked Inara.

"Do we care? Are we caring about that?" said wash.

"The only people she's a threat to is us on this boat!" yelled Jayne.

"Look, we get back to haven in a few hours time..." started mal.

"Oh yeah, hiding under the Sheppard's skirts, that real manly..." Said Jayne.

"You wanna run this ship?" said mal angrily.

"Yes." Replied Jayne.

"Well…you can't." said mal.

"I can do a damn better job then you." Said Jayne rising.

"Getting us lashed over a couple of strays. No offense doc, I think it's noble the way you look to river but she ain't my sister and she ain't your crew and she ain't exactly helpless, so where is it we gotta lay down our lives for her. And don't let me even get started on harry. That guys a fucking power house; he is too powerful to keep here." Finished Jayne.

"I didn't start this." Started mal.

"Nah, that's right, the alliance starts the war, and then you volunteer. Battle of serenity mal. Besides Zoë here how many HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled when mal started to walk off.

"How many in your platoon came out alive." Finished Jayne.

Mal turned around with a dark look in his eye. Zoe had a look of barely constrained fury when she said, "you want to leave this room."

"Damn right I do." Said Jayne as he walked off.

When Jayne left wash leaned forward to put a comforting hand on his wife' shoulders.

"This isn't the war mal." Said Inara.

"You telling me that cause you think I don't know." Said mal angrily.

"You came to the training house looking for a fight." Said Inara.

"I came looking for you." He said with a hint of sadness.

"I just want to know what I'm dealing with, I've seen to many versions of you to be sure." Said Inara uneasily.

"I start fighting a war; I guarantee you'll see something new." Said mal with anger before he walks off.

Inara, after looking into Mal's eyes, can't help but feel slightly afraid. She then walks off in pursuit.

"We'll get off, river and I and harry will get off." Started Simon when kaylee stopped him.

"No body's leaving so stop saying that."

"No body besides Jayne is saying that." Corrected wash.

"Mal, mal." Calls Inara.

He turns around and says, "I've got no answers for you Inara. I've got no rudder. The wind blows northerly, I go north. That's who I am. That may not be a man to lead, but they have to follow, so you want to tear me down do it inside your own mind."

"I'm not trying to tear you down."

"But you fog things up, you've always have, spin me about." Then he sighs and walks off.

**With river and harry.**

They were currently meditating, and walking through her mind. Today her mind took on the appearance of a flower field, with a small outdoor room for students. They walked, and harry bent down and accessed a panel. River looked down and they both saw a planet, a blue planet with a single moon. Then suddenly flashes of hundreds of corpses and reavers attacked. The back out of the mind and woke next to each other again.

"What was that?" asked harry.

River looks at him and says, "That was Miranda."

She then gets up and starts walking. As they walk, harry following close behind, they come upon mal, who upon seeing rivers slightly glazed eyes, starts following. They soon reach the bridge and river starts typing on the Nav computer.

"What's she doing?" asked mal.

"I have no idea; I think this has something to do with Miranda." Replied harry.

Soon, rivers done, and harry and mal step forward and they see a planet on the screen, a planet that was not there before. River turns around and says, "Miranda."

In a few minutes the entire crew was in the cockpit listing to the report.

"How can there be an entire planet named Miranda and none of us know about it?" asked kaylee.

"Cause there isn't one; it's a black rock, uninhabitable. Terraforming didn't hold and some such, some settlers died." Answered mal.

"Oh wait, I remember now, some years back, before the war, there was a call for workers to settle on Miranda." Said kaylee.

"There's nothing about it on the cortex, history, astronomy, its no where." Said wash.

"Someone's re-writing history, there's something on that rock that the alliance doesn't want known." Said mal.

"That's right at the edge of the burning quadrant right?" asked Inara.

"That's reaver territory." Said harry.

He then walked over the console and pulled up another map, "here, this is where the majority of the reavers are based. Right in front of Miranda."

That sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"Well, ok that's out. There's no way I want to go anywhere near the reavers." Said mal.

"I agree, I think our standard run and hide scenario is best. Hey wait." Said wash.

He pulls up a view screen and, "my god."

Haven, the camp of book, was in flames. Buildings destroyed, bodies lying all over the place.

Once the ship landed, Jayne and mal went out first, making sure the area was clear. Zoe, kaylee, Simon, and wash went to look for injured. Harry went to go find book.

"Shepard. Sheppard book." Yelled kaylee. She stopped when she came upon the body of a small child. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of his mangled body.

Soon, mal, Jayne, and harry came across the body of Shepard book. Jayne went to get Simon while harry and mal went to Shepard.

"This shouldn't have happened. The alliance should have come to us, to get me." Said mal.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Said book in a whisper.

Harry was looking at the wound. It was deep. A piece of shrapnel tore through his side, book was dieing. He barely picked up on the conversation of book shooting down the alliance fighter. He cut open the bloody shirt and was trying to stem blood flow.

"Harry, harry." Said book.

Harry looked up, with teary eyes.

"Harry, I have time, for just one last piece of advice and warning."

Harry listened intently.

"I know there is something between you and river, but I look at river as a member of my flock. She is special, don't take advantage of her. If you do, you will go to a special part of hell that is reserved for child molesters and those that talk in theaters."

Mal let out a weak laugh; he had the same speech a long time ago.

"And if you do, I will go there, and beat you for all time. If you do anything with her, it must be with all your heart and soul. For love."

Harry nodded, and then book looked to mal.

"You...help them. God gave them a special purpose, you help them." He said, coughing.

Mal nodded, then harry spoke.

"Thank you Shepard book. For everything. Go with god, I'll pray for you."

Then, Shepard went limp, and both harry and mal shed tears. Then that sadness, gave way to anger and fury.

Just then, Simon and everyone else arrived, sadly it was too late.

Harry and mal left, and went inside serenity, to find all the screens filled with the bodies of their allies, and then it gave way to the face of the operative.

"I'm sorry. If your quarry goes to ground, leave no ground to go to. You should have taken my offer, or did you think none of this was your fault."

"I don't murder children." Said mal.

"I do, if I have to." Was the reply.

"Why? Do you even know why they sent you?" said mal.

"That's not my place to ask. I believe in something greater then my self. A better world. A world with out sin." Said the operative.

"So me and mine gotta lie down and die so you can live in your better world?" replied mal.

"I'm not going to live there, there's no place for me there any more then there's a place for you. I'm am monster, what I do is evil. I have no illusions about it but it must be done."

"Keep talking, you're not getting the location trace on this wave." Said mal.

"If you keep river and harry from me then I'll kill whoever I have to."

"If you want me and river, come for us. But bring body bags, enough for an army, for before we surrender we will give you so many casualties that parliament will be hard pressed to explain to the people." Said harry with anger.

"Ah harry, I see your there. I have read your profile, powerful indeed. I suggest you save your friends, for if you and river turn yourselves in, I will spar your friends and their ship. It's a fair trade." Said the operative.

"No, they will stay with us, and like he said, we will not go down easily." Said mal.

Mal then turned off the communications display, and he looked at harry.

"You and river are part of my crew. I will not allow you to go to them. I will not turn you over, we are comrades, don't forget it."

Harry nodded, and followed mal out of the ship.

"Gather the bodies." Order mal to everyone.

"Do we have time for a burial?" asked Zoë.

"You and Simon are going to rope 5 or 6 of them and lay them out on the nose of the ship. Kaylee I want you to muck up the reactor core, just enough to leave a trail. Make it look like we're flying with out containment but not enough to damage us. Jayne, you and wash mount the cannon on top of the ship."

"Are you insane?" asked Simon.

"Sir, what's going on?" asked Zoë.

"We're passing through reaver space, we are going to Miranda." Said mal.

Everyone started to object, but silenced when mal pulled out his gun.

"If you don't want to fly with me anymore then this is your port of harbor. If I hear anything out of you that's not work or taking your leave I will shoot you down."

He then turns and shoots the alliance pilot survivor dead.

Every starts getting to work, time to go to Miranda.

A/N: WELL that's it for this chapter. I will admit, that a good portion of the speaking done in this story, language and all was taken from the movie. I just added some bits so harry would be included. Next chapter will be the conclusion to the movie serenity story arc, and will begin the second arc. Trust me when I say you will be surprised about the second arc of this story. I also added a link to my profile that will hopefully explain the series firefly and the movie serenity for those who don't understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry potter: life in serenity.

Chapter 5.

READ A/N AT END OF CHAPTER.

Silence.

That was what permeated the cockpit of the firefly class ship Serenity. After the painful task of attaching the corpses of their friends to the ship's hull in the hope that the disguise will fool the reavers, and picking up Mr. Universe at the insistence of harry, the ship slowly moves its way through the field of what appears to be dead ships. They knew better. They can hear the screams of the people captured by the reavers during their raiding over their comm system. The screams send chills down everyone's spine.

Soon, they reach a blue planet and land on the surface. Once the cargo bay doors are open, the crew walks out in enviro suits to protect from any disease. All are heavily armed. Harry himself is carrying a hunting rifle. Mr. Universe opted to stay behind.

"Gravities all normal, environment seems clean." Says Zoë as she goes over her instruments.

Once they got the all clear, the crew takes off the suits and advance through the city of the dead.

Mal pulls out a device and says, "I'm getting a small beacon signal, let's go check it out."

As they walk Jayne says, "This ain't right man. It's all too creepy." Harry agreed.

The crew slowly makes their way through the docking port, all is silent. All have their guns ready.

"Wait. Look." Says Zoë.

They all walk up to see a rotting corpse on the ground. Zoe and Mal bend down to take a look.

"No entry wounds, no fractures." Zoe says.

"Poison?" asks Mal.

Zoë sends Mal a look that says she's doubtful. The crew continues on their way, all moving in slow steady steps, on a constant alertness for reavers.

The buildings all look high tech, silvery, almost like the core worlds. Yet it being so quite scared everyone.

"Got another one." Says Jayne as he walks up to a hover car and spy's a skeleton inside it.

"It's just sitting here, no crash." He says.

Mal walks over when a sudden add for blue sun plays overhead catching everyone's attention.

"AH!" yells river.

She brings her hands in a defensive gesture and with a frightened look on her face. Harry walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles, "it will be all right river."

Kaylee backs up against a wall, and Simon walks over and says, "kaylee, don't..."

She turns around and screams when she sees a preserved corpse leaning against the window. Everyone walks over and Jayne asks, "how come these ones were preserved?"

River starts to get tears in her eyes at seeing this.

"Place must have been a medical facility, seal room." Says Mal.

"What are they doing? What's everyone doing?" asked Kaylee franticly.

"There's no unusual discoloration, no bodies doubled over or showing any signs of pain." Said Simon.

"It could be gas right?" asked Mal.

"They didn't fall, they just laid down." Said Inara.

They all turn when River starts shouting, "make them stop. Their everywhere, every city, every house every room, their all inside me, I can hear then all. 'Mutters in Chinese.'"

As she falls to the ground crying harries and Simon comes over to lend support.

"She is starting to damage my calm."

"Jayne." Says Zoë.

"She's right, everybody's dead. This whole world is dead for no reason." He says.

Wash looks at everyone and says, "Let's get to the beacon."

A short time later, the crew can be found entering a security building. With a crashed ship outside. They make their way to the control room and start to turn on the equipment. River spots a recording device and turns it on. A hologram of a woman with tears plays.

"_These are just a few of the images we've recorded. As you can see, it wasn't what we thought. There's been no war here, and no terraforming event, the environment is stable. It's the Pax, the G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate that we added to the air processors. It was supposed to calm the population, weed out aggression. Well it works, the people here stopped sinning, and then they stopped everything else. They stopped going to work, breathing, talking, and eating. There are 30 million people here and they all just let themselves die."_

_ROAR._

_The women turns in a panic then continues talking in a faster pace. _

"_I have to be quick, about a tenth of a percent of the population had an opposite reaction to the drug. Their aggressor response increased, beyond madness. They've become…they've killed most of us. And not just killed. They've done things."_

"Reavers. They made them." Says Wash in understanding and fear.

"_I won't live to report this, but people have to know, we meant it for the best. To make people safer. God."_

_She pulls out a gun and starts firing shots, then she tries to shoot herself in the head, but a reaver comes in and tosses the gun. It starts to strangle her and knocks her to the ground. The crew watch as the reaver rips off her clothes and the flesh on her face. The screams are unbearable._

"Turn it off!" yells Jayne.

Wash complies, thankful that they didn't see the raping and other monstrosities.

River beds over and throws up on the side, Harry comes over and pulls her into a hug, whispering gentle, soothing words.

Everyone else though, is freighted and scared by this new revelation. Mal walks out of the room in a fury. For he knows something the others don't, the truth about the Unification war and why it was started.

Once everyone returns to Serenity, Mal calls a conference.

"This is 12 years old, the alliance had this buried to try and cover it up. This happened right before the war." He says.

Zoe speaks up with anger and asks, "Are you saying sir that the war was just a cover up?"

Mal replies, "Yes, with the war the media would be so distracted that it would be all too easy to cover up Miranda and make a false tale as to the origins of the reavers. Look at the fact, the dates; it's all a perfect match."

Mal looks into his hand and continues, "This is what they feared she knew, and they were right to fear. The whole universe has to know about this. Somebody must speak for these people. You all got on this boat for different reasons, but you've all gone to the same place. So now I'm asking you, as I have done before, will you help speak for these people?"

"Sheppard Book use to tell me, if you can't do something smart, do something right." Said Jayne taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey before sliding it to Simon.

"Got a plan?" asked Simon before taking a swig.

"Mr. Universe." Said mal.

Said man looks up, "if we can get you into my compound you can put this on every screen for 30 worlds." He agreed.

"We've still got the reavers and the alliance to get through. That's 2 armies against our one itty bitty cannon." Said wash.

"The alliance knows we came here, they'll see this coming." Said Zoë.

Mal got a gleam in his eye that made many shiver in fear, "no, they won't see this coming."

**In space.**

Serenity takes off and begins to head into space. They slowly coast along the reaver ships, hoping to not get spotted. Silently, a small reaver craft approaches from behind, and extends large metal claws.

Suddenly, mal, in his spacesuit and manning the cannon. Catches the reaver off guard and fires, blowing the small ship into chunks.

Suddenly Serenity goes into a full hard burn, to get to Mr. U's planet as soon as possible. Mal reenters the ship and heads to the bridge.

**Mr. Universe's world.**

The operative stands on the bridge of an alliance attack ship, eagerly waiting for serenity to emerge from the ion cloud. He managed to gather every war ship in the quadrant, it made for a very impressive fleet.

"Sir, reading activity in the cloud." Said a sensor operator.

"Lock on and fire on my command." Says the operative.

"You should have let me see her captain; we should have done this as men, not with fire." Whispers the operative.

"Sir."

He looks up and smiles when he sees his target exit from the cloud. Then that smile disappears when a fleet of reaver ships come in behind it.

"Sir! Reavers!"

"Target the reavers. Target the reavers, target everyone, SOMEBODY FIRE!" he says in complete panic.

All the ships unleashed their firepower, and Wash pilots the Serenity around the first volley of missiles.

He banks to the left to avoid small laser cannon fire, which strikes the reaver ship behind Serenity. He turns and twirls, twisting around all the ships and missiles.

River and Simon sit in the lounge, strap to their sets and scared out of their minds. Harry is at the bridge, watching all the excitement run by.

"I'm a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar." Whispers Wash.

Suddenly a ship engine slams into Serenity, "what the hell!" says Mal.

"Its ok, I'm a leaf on the wind." Says Wash.

"What does that mean?" asked Mal.

Another piece of shield plating hits the ship igniting a fire in the engine room, Kaylee pulls out the fire exterengsure to put it out.

"We're almost through." Says wash.

Suddenly a massive reaver cruiser flies right into serenity path. Wash pulls the controls as hard as possible, forcing the ship to pull up and perform a small loop and fly right under the reaver ship.

Suddenly a fireball erupts right in the path of serenity, "no, no, NO!" said mal.

"Yes!" Says Wash as he flies the ship right through. As the ship heads to the planet's surface, they get a medium sized reaver ship on their tale, following them in.

**Alliance cruiser.**

Explosions rocked the ship as the operative heads to the escape pods.

BOOM

Another explosion sends shrapnel flying; a pole impales a man in the gut. He reaches the pods, climbs in and heads towards the surface. As his pod flies, several other pods get captured or destroyed by the reavers.

**Planet surface.**

As serenity breaks atmo, the pursuing reaver ship starts shooting alliance lasers; one hits the engine, sending the ship into a spiral towards the surface.

Wash tries desperately to regain control of the ship.

"The engines are gone, I'm going to have to glide it in.," he says.

The ship slams into the ground, destroying the landing gears as it slides its way into the hanger. The side of the ship gets caught, forcing the ship to turn a 180 as its slides backward.

When the ship comes to a complete stop, harry, who was strapped into a spare seat in the cockpit, unstraps himself and pulls Wash out of the seat, "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

They all duck to the ground as spikes from reaver ship slams through the windows. One of the spikes hits the seat Wash was in a second before. He looks at it, turns to harry and say, "You saved my life."

"Yeah I did, now come on everybody, we gotta move!" Harry replies.

Everyone, including Mr. U and his love-bot move out of the ship and into the complex. Jayne, wash, Mal, Zoe, Harry, kaylee, Inara and Simon all carrying fire arms.

They end up reaching a small room filled with crates. Zoe opens the door and Mal runs in and yells, "Jayne, rear guard, Mr. U, with me."

"Zoë, what do we got?" he asks.

"Sir, this is a good hold point, we can bottle neck them, keep them from going far. We get pushed back, we close the blast doors." She replies.

"I can rig them so when they close, they won't open." Says kaylee.

They start moving the crates around the blast doors to use as cover, building a defensive wall. After that, Mal and Jayne toss a couple of grenades into the hanger, and close the door. Smiling at the satisfied sound of reavers blowing up. They then move a really big crate to block the door.

Once that's done, Mal takes Mr. U and heads to the control room. Everyone else stays behind.

Jayne gives Harry a rifle and a magnum handgun. Kaylee gets an Uzi. Harry frowns.

Everybody tenses when they hear the crazed roars of the reavers.

Suddenly they hear banging as the reavers pound on the door.

**With Mal.**

Mal goes down the elevator and enters the room with the body of the fake Mr. Universe, the real one trailing right behind Mal. When they notice that all of Mr. U's equipment is destroyed, he starts to cry. Then perks up when he remembers something, "hey Mal, I forgot, but there's a spare set located in the back, follow me."

What they both failed to notice was a shadow following behind them.

**Arena.**

"Jayne and I shoot first, no body shoots unless any get past our fire." Says Zoë.

"I didn't plan on going out like this, I think we did right but." Said Kaylee with tears.

"I never planed this, anything, I just wanted to keep River safe." Said Simon.

"I spent so much time on serenity, more then anything, I wanted for myself. My one regret in all of this, is never being with you." He said, looking at Kaylee.

"With me? You mean to say, us, sex?" Kaylee said excited.

"I mean to say." Said Simon smiling.

Kaylee looks at the door, then her gun, and says, "To hell with this, I want to live."

The reavers can be seen banging against the grated windows. The crate slowly moves backward as the reaver slowly pushes open the door. As soon as the first head pops out, Zoë and Jayne fire.

**With Mal.**

Mal and Mr. U run till they reach the backup, when Mal sees this he turns and says, "You've got to be kidding, you want me to climb over to that?"

Mr. U nods then says, "Yep, I'll go first, and then you can follow shortly after."

With that, he climbs onto a railing, and jumps up, then uses the monkey bars to make his way across. Mal sighs; he was going to hit Mr. When this was over.

"Hello captain, good to see you're here."

**Arena.**

The reavers came in, swarms of them, Zoë and Jayne taking a good amount of them down, harry aims his rifle, and fires, hitting one in the head. He takes aim again and fires, getting another. Kaylee, Simon, Inara, and even river, are all firing. The swarm just kept coming.

**Mal.**

Mal and the operative were exchanging blows, in the narrow space; they could only do so much. Mal through a right and hits the man in the face, knocking him back. Mal takes this opportunity to make his way across. The operative recovers and jumps over the railing, grabs a chin, swings and kicks mal in the back, sending over to the device platform.

The operative follows suit, while Mr. U hides behind the device.

**Arena.**

A reaver was climbing in through the roof, so kaylee aims her gun and fires, taking him out. She fails to notice a reaver take aim and send 3 needles into her neck.

"Kaylee!" Says Simon as he goes over to investigate. He's relieved to find it was a paralyzing toxin.

Jayne fires Vera into a pack, taking them down, only for him to get shot in the shoulder. Harry had used up the rifle and was using the magnum, he only had six shots, but that was enough to delay, allowing everyone to get past the blast doors to safety.

Only to realize the blast doors won't close completely, so Jayne threw his last grenade to delay some more.

"I can close it, from the outside." Says kaylee. Still determined to help.

"No body's going out there." Said Zoë.

"I can't feel anything." Says kaylee.

Simon looks around then says, "My bag..."

He's shot as he stands up, and falls onto his back, bleeding from his stomach wound.

River walks up to her brother and says, "It's my turn."

Then she stands, and runs for the door. Harry, seeing what was happening, runs after her.

River jumps through the small hole in the door, and kicks some of the reavers away. Harry arrives soon after and starts fighting, giving river the time needed to through Simons bag through the door. Once it's though she activates the consol and closes the door. Every one stars at the door, each knowing they may never see River or Harry again.

**Mal.**

Mal and the operative trade blows, Mal hits the man with a right hook, the man turns with the punch and kicks Mal in the gut. He pulls out his sword and stabs Mal in the gut. Mal, head butts the operative, and pulls the sword out and tries to stab the operative, he knocks the sword out of mals hand and get up to fight.

**Arena.**

"You suppose he got through? You think Mal came through?" asked Jayne.

"He got through, I know he did." Said Zoë.

**Mal.**

Mal fell face first onto the floor, he slowly rises up, and the operative comes from behind and hits Mal in the solar plexus, thinking he paralyzed Mal.

"You're doing a remarkable thing you know. But you can't win; this is a war you will lose." Says the operative.

He picks up his sword and thrust, hoping to hit Mal in the chest. At the last second he turns and hits the operative in the throat, he drops the sword in surprise.

"That nerve cluster was hit with shrapnel in the war. Had it moved." He explained. Mal in turns hit the same nerve cluster on the operative, paralyzing him. He then moves him over to the railing, takes the sword, slips it through the bars back into its sheath. Keeping him there.

"I'm not going to kill you, no, I have something else planned. I'm going to show you exactly what it was that was in Rivers head." he then gives the recording to Mr. U, who came out of hiding, and he gets it all set to play.

**Arena.**

River punches a reaver in the head, and takes his sword and starts swinging; she takes the head off another. Slash another's chest, and so on.

Harry grabs one and punches him in the chest, sending him flying. He grabs his katana that he brought from Serenity, and cleaves off a head. A reaver runs forward and Harry impales him, let's go of the sword and kick two more. He pulls he sword back out and continues attacking.

He ducks under a blow and chops off its legs, and then he twirls around and takes the head of another. A reaver comes u and tries to slash Harry in the back, only to be impaled by rivers sword. The smile at each other before going back on the offensive.

**Mal.**

The elevator opens and Mal with Mr. U step out. He walks up and says, "It's done."

He takes a look around and asks, "Where's River and Harry."

Then the blast door opens and the group sees a surprising sight. Harry kissing River. Both still have at least one sword in their hands, but harry's right hand was on rivers head, and they were gently kissing. Simon for once didn't have the energy to yell.

Then the wall behind the 2 pulls apart and a bunch of alliance soldiers run in with guns trained.

"Sir, what's your order?" asked a soldier through his comm.

The operative stars at the sight of the holo recording and responds, "stand down, everyone stands down."

**3 days later.**

We find our crew standing on a cliff edge, with a memorial stone to Sheppard Book. River walks forth and lights a small rocket covered in Chinese blessings. Once she's done, she walks back over to Harry and grabs his hand.

Once the service was over, everyone made their way back to repair Serenity.

**Serenity.**

Zoe was working on melding back the engines, while Inara was re-painting the serenity symbol.

Kaylee and Simon were repairing an engine room when they decided to take a sex break. They didn't notice River was in a maintenance shaft above them, and with no escape, had to watch.

Harry was in the cockpit re-wiring everything and getting used to the controls as Wash's apprentice. Jayne and Mal were removing the cannon from the roof of the ship.

When all was said and done, the planet was raining when Mal went back outside to gather the last of the supplies, when he met with the operative.

"Its not over, I can't guarantee they won't come after you, the parliament. Your broadcast of Miranda has no doubt weakened their regime. They are not gone, and they are not forgiving." Warned the operative.

"I guess those boats work for you, giving us the order to let us go, patching up our boat?" asked mal.

"I told them the council sad you were no longer a threat, damage done. They might listen, but I think they already know that I'm no longer, their man." said the former operative.

"They take you down; don't expect me grieving for much. I'll kill you myself if I ever see you again." Replied Mal.

"You won't. There is nothing left to see." Was the reply, then he walks off.

Zoë comes out and says, "Sir, we have a green light, we're clear for up thrust."

"Think she'll hold together?" asked Mal.

"She's tore up plenty, but she'll fly true." Replied Zoë.

"Make sure everything's secure, could be bumpy." Said Mal.

"Always is."

Mal was walking the corridors when he came across Inara, "we'll be back at your house in about a day. Ready to get off this heap and back to civilized life?"

"I uh. I don't know." Replied Inara.

Mal smiles and says, "Good answer."

They give one last smile before separating. Mal heads to the cockpit just in time to hear Wash yell in frustration.

Mal looks over and sees why, "captain, will you please tell the new couple to take it out of my cockpit?" said Wash, who was staring at a giggling river and a smug Harry.

Mal laughs and jerks back when Wash takes the ship up.

"Did you do that on purpose?" he asked the pilot.

Wash adopted an innocent look and said, "Did what sir?"Mal rolled his eyes before he head a screech and a pop.

"What was that?"

**2 weeks later.**

River sat in her bunk, meditating. After learning how from Harry, she did it every night to try and restore memories, and understand what the alliance did to her, currently, she was in a troubling memory.

_It was white, like a hospital room. She hears crying._

_What is it that's crying? It sounded so familiar yet so alien. She looks around and sees nurses, instruments, and even the hands of blue. She feels something in her arm and looks down to see a baby with bright green eyes staring back. A doctor walks in, says congratulations, then takes the baby and hands it to the hands of blue, which depart._

River is jerked awake by the memory; she is so shocked, she could only get out 3 words.

"I'm…a mother."

A/N: what do you think, major cliffhanger no? Yes, river is a mother, but here's the question whose answer I know, did she already give birth, or is it a vision of the future and she's pregnant? I know, I'm evil for leaving this, but that's the start of the second arc of this story.

As for this story though, I'm not really sure if this chapter was my best, I think I've done better. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm looking for someone who knows a lot about firefly that can help beta he chapters for this story, make sure my facts are right.

Till next chapter, later.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter: life in Serenity.

Chapter 6.

**Dining area, Serenity.**

Mal, Inara, Jayne, Simon, Kaylee, Wash, Zoe, Mr. Universe, and Harry were sitting around the table eating dinner. The crew had themselves a new job, courtesy of Mr. U himself. Since his home was discovered by the alliance, he decided that relocating was in order. They had found a nice little moon, out of the way, and forgotten by the alliance. They were currently on their way, and discussing the relocation plans, when River silently walked in, all silent, mouth agape, eyes wide, and totally speechless.

When she sat down next to Harry, it was Simon, who sat across from her, that noticed something was wrong.

"River is something wrong?" he asked.

At that, all conversation stopped, they learned that whenever something was wrong with River, it meant something wrong with them. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again and said.

"I'm a mother."

Everyone opened their mouths in complete shock, then Simon regained his sense, pointed to Harry and yelled, "YOU! YOU DID THIS, YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

After a fierce fight, Jayne, Kaylee and Zoe managed to get Simon to calm down, then Harry said, "There is no way she can be pregnant. I've never had sex with her, hell, all we did was kiss and hug, that was it."

River, embarrassed by her brother again, spoke up, "I'm not pregnant."

Everyone looked at her, then Mal asked, "um, but I though you said you are a mother?"

"I am, I already gave birth, but all I viewed was an incomplete memory." She said.

At everyone's confused looks, Harry spoke up, "I taught River meditation, in the hopes she could gain better control of her mind, and memories. From what she said, I guess she viewed a portion of a memory, but not the complete one. I can mind meld with her, and view the entire memory, then give everyone here a report."

Mal agreed, but Simon insisted that it be done in the lounge, with everyone present, to make sure Harry didn't try anything funny.

Once everyone was situated, Harry performed a meld, and entered her mind. What he found shocked, him to no end. Then, that shock was turned to anger, then hatred, then fury, well, you get it. River herself felt the same way. When they left the meld, Harry sat in a chair, with River in his lap hugging each other, then he gave his report.

"Well, River is right, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and I'm the father."

That sent shockwaves around the room, then Kaylee asked, "When? How?"

Harry continued, "It was during our time at the academy, as you all already know, me and river were their prized subjects. We were the best, the elite. You also know that they performed all types of experiments on us, most of which we can't even remember. Well, from what I was able to understand, the alliance wanted more. They wanted to take the genes of me and River, and combine them into a single form, a form that could surpass us both. So what better way than a baby.

What they did, was inject us with a sort of drug that enhanced our sexual desires, and well, it worked..."

"I don't want to hear that part." Said Mal.

"I don't know, I could hear some more." Said Jayne.

Harry ignored them and continued, "Well, anyways, it worked, River got pregnant, and my memory was suppressed. After 9 months of close observation, she gave birth, and immediately after birth, the baby was given to the infamous Hands of Blue and her memory was wiped. My guess is that the reason she was remembering now is because of the meditation, it started to re-activate dormant memory patterns in her brain. So yeah, me and river are parents, the baby is no doubt used for experimentation, and I hate the alliance even more then I used to."

Everyone just sat there, contemplating the report, then it was Inara that spoke up, "Simon, you're a doctor, didn't you know of this? I mean, when a women gives birth, it leaves a certain amount of scarring." She cut off upon seeing Mal's cringing face.

Simon looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he said, "hell no! I may be a doctor, but that is one place I won't examine. She's my sister for crying out loud!"

Inara sighed, '_men are truly hopeless.'_

After a few minutes of silence, it was Jayne that spoke up next, "so, you interested in getting your kid back?"

At the nods of Harry and River he continued, "Then I'm in, I'll help."

When everyone looked at him in surprise, he said, "what? I can be selfless you know, just not often. Besides, my Mama always said that if I came across, or heard of a child being mistreated, then I go help the kid. Where I come from, anyone who hurts a kid gets punished, badly."

Nobody expected that, especially from Jayne of all people.

"Well, I'm in, what about all of you?" said Mal.

The rest of the crew agreed, and joined in; River actually had tears from seeing so many people willing to help.

"So, how are we supposed to find any information on this child? Short of invading alliance HQ." said Wash.

Everyone lowered their heads in thought, what were they supposed to do? Then Mal got an idea, and he looked over at Mr. U, who gulped, "I have an idea."

So, it was then that Mr. U was adopted into the crew of Serenity, as the Communications Officer, officially, unofficially; he was the hacker/troublemaker.

**That night, Harry's cabin.**

Harry sat on his bed cross-legged. He was trying an exercise that would hopefully allow him to see his power. He was amazed at the power wielded, his hits were stronger, and he healed faster. But he never understood it. So he sat, breathing calming breaths, matching his breathing to his heart beat. He pushed out all sounds. He detached himself from the world. He tried to summon forth a small amount of his power, and when he did, he grabbed hold of it, and followed it back to its source.

He felt a pulling sensation, and awoke on a floor, and in front of him, was a massive ball of light. It was like a sun. The sheer intensity of it was amazing!

"Impressive isn't it?"

Harry looked around, and saw another figure, the room dissolved, and Harry found himself in his old bedroom in his parents' house. He turned, and saw, sitting on his bed, the figure from before. He had green eyes, black messy hair, and he radiated power. He was a clone!

"Your probably wondering who I am aren't you?" said the other Harry.

The real Harry nodded, and the second continued, "My name is Harry Potter, but just call me Potter, to avoid confusion."

Harry nodded then asked, "Why do you look like me?"

"Easy, because I am you." Said Potter.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow, and Potter continued.

"You see, we are one and the same, in a way. But for me to explain, I will have to tell you my story, so sit and be prepared to listen. No questions till I'm done, ok?"

Harry nodded, and Potter continued, "You see, I'm from the planet Earth, or what you call, the Earth-that-was. I was born on July 31, 1980. During that time, there were hundreds of people who had the same powers you do. But they were able to control them in a much more effective way, we called it magic. Well, during the time of my birth, there were dark times. A man known as Voldemort, decided that he wanted to be all powerful, you know, like every bad guy in history.

Well, he was extremely powerful, killing, maiming, raping, without mercy. Almost as bad as your reavers."

Harry shivered at the thought.

"Well, my parents were part of the resistance against him. But what they didn't know was that a prophecy was made, saying that one of two baby boys born on the same day would kill him. He would then mark the boy as his equal, and so on. Well, he thought I was that boy, so he attacked my parents, he killed them without mercy. He then turned his power onto me, a defenseless 1yr old. Then something unexpected happened, his power backfired off of me, and hit him instead, ripping his spirit from his body, making him a wraith of pure evil.

Well, to skip the rest of my life, I'll just explain the details for now. You see, my mother performed an ancient magical defense, by sacrificing herself to save me, it made me untouchable by Voldemort. I can tell you, it really pissed him off." Said Potter chuckling.

"Well, Voldemort, if he were any normal person would be dead right? Well, he wasn't normal. You see, he split his very soul into 7 pieces, and placed them into different objects, called a Horcrux. In order to kill him permanently, I had to destroy all 7 of those artifacts. After a long and trying journey, me and my friends, managed to do it. Then came the final battle. Me and Voldemort dueled, using all of our powers, remember, I was his equal, so the battle was mostly a stalemate. But by using my clever mind I managed to trick him and destroy his body.

But he wasn't done, before his body was destroyed, he transferred his essence over to me, in the hope of taking over my body. Well, he failed. I was able to have enough will power to stab myself with my sword, and to get my friends to kill me, finishing the job. When I died, the Minister of Magic, he was our governmental leader. He took my DNA and placed it into cold storage.

Long story short, the DNA was passed around, mislabeled and placed into a Fertility Clinic. Your parents, unable to conceive children, chose my DNA to bore them a child. You are the child. Because you have my DNA, you are almost an exact clone of me. With some differences of course. For one, you inherited your parent's intellect. I was never as smart as you are. But my powers were placed into you. You have all of my abilities, and more, which is why I am here. Any questions?"

Harry sat there, dumbstruck. What was he supposed to think? This was big, very, _very_ big. Then he thought, and asked, "How are you here?"

"Good question, well you see, when a person dies, they are judged by the actions they took in life. My soul was different. The fates decided that I could be of more use again. You see, there are 4 people who control the universe. There's God, the almighty, cool dude, don't make him mad, it's scary.

Their father time, second in command, as you can guess, he controls time. His wife, Mother Nature, she controls the Nature on all planets, that Terraforming was allowed by her. If she wanted, she could have every planet revert back to normal. Then there's their beautiful daughter, lady fate.

She has been a pain in my butt for most of my life you know. But once you meet her, she's actually kind of nice, though she does have a wicked sense of humor.

After my death, I am proud to say I went to heaven; after all, sacrificing one's life for another's gets you big bonus points. So when I died saving the world, that a LOT of points. Well, after you were born, lady fate decided to whisk me away from eternal happiness, and made me your guide. I have seen your life, I know of every experimentation, everyone. And before you ask, no, I won't tell you anything, it is something you must discover on your own. I have been waiting here, knowing you would eventually show, now that you are aware of me, I can begin to tutor you in the use of your powers. But it will be very hard, I had a wand, a magical focus, you have no luxury. I will have to teach you wand less magic, which is extremely hard. But you already have some practice with that, thanks to your gently fist style, so that makes thing a tiny bit simpler."

Harry nodded, and asked, "Will you be able to help me in the waking world?"

"No. you have to come here to learn. Well, it's getting late, tomorrow we will train. Good night." Said potter.

**Waking world, real world, whatever you want to call it.**

Harry awoke with a start, and saw River was on his bed, looking at him.

"hi." he said blushing. After witnessing the sex part of the memory, he's had trouble looking at her.

"You've been like that for 14 hours. People were worried, especially me. And please, get over the embarrassment, I did. We just have to accept the fact, that we did "it", again, and again, and again." She said.

Harry nodded, then to satisfy her curiosity, he told her of the vision. Surprisingly, she took it rather well.

"Well, I always knew you were weird, this just confirms it." She said with a smile.

A/N: that's it for this chapter, this will officially start up the second arc of the story, the search for the child. Tell me what you think, please review.

Next chapter, will begin the training of harry, can't wait to see the results.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter: life in Serenity.

Chapter 7.

**2 months later.**

2 months. That's how long it's been since they started searching for the missing daughter of Harry and River. Mr. U had tried hacking into alliance main frames, and Blue Sun, but that failed. He kept complaining that the equipment he was working with was obsolete. With the right equipment he may be able to succeed, maybe. But to get the proper equipment, they would need money, which they don't have. Currently they were sitting around the kitchen table giving out ideas.

"We could smuggle whores." Said Jayne.

Inara rolled her eyes and said, "You say that again I'm throwing you out the airlock."

"How about we try another doll caper." Said Kaylee.

Mal looked at her and she said, "what, I liked the dolls."

"How about Durran?" said Harry.

Mal looked at Harry like he was insane, "are you insane! We stole from that man, he sees us again, he's gonna kill us."

"Well we just get back what you stole, and sell it back for a higher price. I'm sure I could get him to negotiate a deal." Said Harry.

Mal was about to say no when Zoë spoke, "it's not like we got many options sir."

Mal sighed, and said, "Fine. We'll go, but only Harry and me will see him."

"And me." Said River.

Simon was about to object but a glare from his sister shut him up.

"So, do you have a plan?" asked Mal.

"Give me a few days, and I will." replied Harry.

**That night, harry's bunk.**

Harry sat on his bed meditating. He was reaching into himself, to commune with his alter ego, Potter.

"Ah, you've returned." Said Potter.

"Yes, I am in need of a plan." Said Harry.

Potter stood and started walking, the scenery changing to that of a forest.

"You have progressed well in your studies. You've put a lot of hard work into it, and because of that you have gotten some of the basic spells down, now though, we must work on memory charms. These are especially difficult, but if used properly, can be a tremendous advantage. So for the next 3 days, we will study memory charms. You already have experience with the human mind, so this will make things easier." Said Potter.

**3 days later.**

Harry entered the dinning area to find the crew sitting around the table; he took his seat and said, "I have a plan."

They looked at him and he smiled and said, "We walk right in. using my expertise with the human mind, they won't even notice us."

Mal looked doubtful, then Harry smiled and said, "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

**Bellerophon.**

The ship Serenity was waiting outside the perimeter while Harry, River, and Mal took a shuttle and landed about ½ a kilometer away from Durran's compound. They then made their way over and every time Harry saw a guard he would gently tap the back of their necks, and inject a memory charm into their brain, making them forget the last few minutes. When Mal asked what he did, Harry simply said, "I'll explain later."

They made their way to Durran's front door and rang the door bell. The security camera over the door locked onto their faces and Durran's voice came out from the speaker, "ah! Malcolm Reynolds, how good of you to come. What can I do for you?"

"We have a business proposition, interested?" said mal.

Suddenly the door opened and Mal, Harry, and River entered. They were escorted to the living area by a servant, there they found Durran sitting in a chair, he motioned for his guests to sit and they did, he then spoke.

"Now what can be so important that it would bring you back her Malcolm, considering you stole from me?"

It was Harry that spoke, "our business proposition is very beneficial for both parties."

Seeing that he had his attention, Harry continued, "We will be willing to get your Lasiter back, as well as any other business you may want done."

Durran looked like he was thinking, then he asked, "What's the price?"

"We want the most powerful computer mainframe you can get us that is non-traceable by the alliance and blue son. We also want information." Said Harry.

Durran looked surprised at the request, and then he asked, "What kind of information?"

This time it was River who spoke, "we want to know everything you know about my daughter. She was taken from me by the alliance, and I want her back."

Durran looked at her, then his eyes widened for a moment and he whispered, "River Tam."

He then looked at harry, and recognized him as well, "so, you're the 2 famous escapees. You have certainly brought forth an interesting proposal. Alright, I accept, but I want more then just my Lasiter."

Seeing he had their attention he continued, "There is somebody I want eliminated. He is a planetary governor. He has been getting in my way for quite sometime when it comes to getting objects from the earth-that-was. It is also by coincidence that he has my Lasiter, so its 2 jobs in one. I want him gone, I don't care how you do it, just make sure it doesn't point to me."

Mal was about to refuse, but Harry stopped him, "I accept."

Durran smiled, and then said, "If that is all the business, then I bid you fare well, however, you have 2 weeks to get the job done."

When they returned to the ship, Mal grabbed Harry and yelled in front of the entire crew.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"What did he do?" asked Inara.

"He got us an assassination job." Replied Mal.

That sent everyone into shock, they may do many things, but assassination jobs were not it.

"You don't have to do it. I will. You forget captain; I was trained to be a killer. I can, and will, kill without remorse. And if I need to, I will kill a few people if it means I get back my daughter." Said Harry in a cold tone.

Mal looked at him, and then said, "Fine, but it's your job, not mine. I'll help you get back your daughter, so don't think I won't, but assassinations are something I won't do, unless they deserve it."

Mal then looked at the rest of the crew and said, "Alright, we have 2 weeks to back the Lasiter and kill this governor, lets set a course."

**3 days later.**

Serenity was in orbit around a small moon, the residence of the governor, the crew sat at the table while Mr. U gave his report.

"Ok, from what I was able to dig up, this governor is a nasty piece of work. He makes Durran and Niska look like small children."

That made everyone grimace; it was a well known fact that Niska was a nasty psychopath. Mr. U continued, "From what I found, every year, this guy goes to all the villages under his command, and takes the most beautiful women where it is rumored he has them undergo all kinds of sexual things, its rape basically. And if someone so much as utters a sign of resistance, he takes them to be tortured and killed, displaying the body for all to see."

Harry closed his eyes, he was reigning in his anger, and he could also feel the anger of Potter. That was certainly new, he would deal with it later.

"Ok, this is a map of the compound, from what I can estimate, he usually goes out for an evening walk around his home. He is of course followed by a ton of guards, but if you guys can take care of them, we can get this guy." Finished Mr. U.

Harry looked at the map intently, he then spoke.

"I will go alone, a person like him needs to be punished, and I don't want any of you to see what I will do."

"Now hold on a minute. You're not going alone, you'll need help fighting those guards, I'll go and snipe them off for ya." Said Jayne.

Zoe agreed, so did Mal. The plan set, they waited to nighttime.

**That night.**

Governor Jing was walking through his garden, like he did every night. His 12 guards following close behind. He stopped to admire a statue of himself, carved in marble. He then continued walking, and when he turned a corner, he stopped in his tracks. For there in front of him, was a figure.

The figure was wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark forest green long sleeved shirt. Over his shirt was a black armor chest piece. On his left side was a katana, when the governor looked at the mans face, he was startled. He recognized that face, the wanted criminal, "Harry Ackhart."

"I see you know of me governor, I also know of you. I know what you do to the people under your governorship, truly disgraceful." He said.

Then harry smiled, it was a cold smile, and he began to chuckle. The sound sent fear up and down the governor's and his guard's spine. The governor looked into the eyes of the man, the glowing green eyes. They were as cold as steel, and as the governor looked into the eyes, he saw his life flash by. All of his sins, all his crimes, everything. And before anyone could react, Harry grabbed the hilt of his sword, and using a burst of amazing speed, he ran and landed in front of his target. He quickly pulled the sword out of its scabbard and sliced off the mans head. The shots were heard as 3 guards fell to the ground dead.

The other guards then went on the offensive, and tried to attack Harry, Harry took his sword and stabbed a man in the chest, he pulled the sword out, put it in reverse grip and twirled to stab another. As 4 guards came running at him, he pushed his left hand forward, using a burst of his magic to send them flying back words. More shot was fired and another 3 guards fell dead.

Harry ran forward and punches a guard in the chest, shattering his ribcage, sending the bone fragments to pierce all of his vital organs. He turned and kicked another man, as his right foot landed on the ground he ducked under a laser and twisted to send a kick at the mans neck, killing him. He then tapped 3 others on the chest, stopping their hearts. He walked over and pulled his sword out of the body of one of the guards, pulled out a cloth, wiped off the blood, and put it back into its sheath. He looked around at the carnage, and smiled, he then headed towards the building, and found Mal, Jayne, and Zoe waiting for him.

They walked into the building, harry taking care of any guards they came across, and went into the trophy room. Mal went to get the Lasiter while Zoë and Jayne stood guard, harry walked to the door and Zoë asked, "Where are you going?"

He looked at her and replied, "To free the prisoners."

Harry walked down the hall, and found a set of steel doors, with little effort; he opened them to find a bunch of scantly clad women looking at him in fear.

"Do not worry; I am here to free you. The man is dead, feel free to return to your families." Said Harry.

The women then jumped with excitement, they each thanked him before leaving the compound and heading to their homes. Harry walked back and found the team waiting, Zoë smiled at him, and they left to go back to serenity.

**Serenity.**

The crew sat around the table, Wash had taken the ship and left the moon at full power, they were currently on auto pilot. Harry was in his bunk, showering, cleaning off the blood.

In the living area, the crew watched something on the big TV. It was Harry fighting, Mal and Zoe had it recorded without Harry's knowledge. They all watched in complete awe at how Harry wiped the floor with guards, and his amazing speed when he attacked the governor. When it was done, it was Simon who said, "Bloody hell!"

Even River seemed surprised, they all looked at her and she said, "That is the reason why he was designated the better fighter over me. As you can tell, when he puts his mind to it, he can wipe out an entire army."

**Bellerophon.**

Harry, River and Mal were sitting in front of Durran, who was inspecting the Lasiter; he then looked up and said, "The governor?"

Harry nodded and said, "It's done. Now it's your turn."

Durran nodded and said, "The equipment is in loading dock A on platform 154, here are the transponder codes." Which he handed to mal.

"Information." Said River.

Durran sat in his chair and said, "I did what I could, but there is very little information. What I did was cross your appearances, and found at least 15 children that could resemble you; they range from the age of 6 months to 4yrs. All the data is on this disk that was all I could do with out getting caught." He gave the disk to river.

After the meeting, serenity went into the dock and picked up the equipment, Mr. U was like a kid in a candy store. He then went to go get everything set up.

**Somewhere in deep space.**

"So, they are looking for children, yes?" asked an old man in a heavy Russian accent.

"Yes sir, according to our sources, it is supposed to be their daughter, and Malcolm Reynolds is helping them.

"He is, good. I want all information on the child; I can use it to get back Mr. Reynolds." Finished Niska.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter: Life in Serenity.

Chapter 8.

**3 months later, unknown location.**

"report." Said a man in a suit.

"Sir, the crew of the ship Serenity is causing trouble yet again. Harry Ackhart and River Tam seem to be getting stronger, and Ackhart has grown to become a virtual storm of power." Said an intelligence officer.

The man nodded, then turned to his companions, who nodded, then turned back to the intelligence officer, "how is Subject 897 fairing?"

"Sir, she is fairing quite well. Already she has shown an impressive amount of strength and intelligence. I firmly believe that she will one day surpass the others." Came the reply.

The man in the suit walked over and looked out the one way mirror, at a little girl with long brown hair, and dark green eyes. She looked back, even though she was not supposed to see them. The men smile, '_soon, real soon.'_ They thought of their plans.

**Serenity.**

Harry and River lay together in bed, after coming to terms about their situation, and their relationship, they moved in together. Of course this sent Simon on a rampage of death with the sole intention of be ridding Serenity of Harry.

So, they lie there, Harry was wearing nothing but his boxers, and River in her lace panties and bra, she was on his chest, sleeping peacefully, while Harry was in deep thought.

Harry has been training diligently over the past several months with his past self, who he is was honest with him, was like a drill sergeant on crack. Yes, Harry Potter was that tough. Harry had been learning all about the theory of magic, how it was applied, how to focus it, and finally how to get results.

He had learned several spells, levitation, mind bending; he even learned mind reading, though it was nowhere near as good as Rivers. However, Harry learned more, he learned the arts of healing, but most importantly, he learned the arts of destruction.

He could blow things up with just a wave of his hand; his ability to kill has now been pushed far higher than ever before. Yet, none if it was helping him get his daughter back.

"You should sleep." Said a voice.

Harry looked down to see River staring at him, "am I that loud?"

"Yes, you broadcast your thoughts, please try to block them from Me." she said.

Harry nodded, "I'll try."

"We'll get her back, I know we will." Said River.

Harry nodded, then he leaned in and gave River a kiss, before going back to sleep.

**Next morning.**

Harry and River arrive at the breakfast table and sat down, Simon of course glaring at him, with Jayne giving him thumbs up. During the meal, Mr. U walks in and sits down, "well, I've got some bad news."

Everyone listens in, "I can't find her, there is absolutely no trail, and the one Durran gave us just isn't it. I'm guessing he's not high up enough to gather the proper information. So, as far as I know, that leaves us a few options."

Everyone continued to listen, "option A: we sneak into the HQ of Blue Sun or an Alliance research facility and I can hack in from there. Option B: we can contact the operative that chased us down and killed our friends."

After saying that Mr. U ducked under the table, knowing the second option was not available.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" yelled Mal.

"We are not going to ask for his help, no way!" he argued.

"So, that leaves us with the option of sneaking in." said Harry.

"We can try the same facility that we escaped from." Offered River.

Mal was rubbing his head, wondering why it was always his crew and his ship that got stuck in these kinds of situations.

**1 week later.**

On the planet Londinium Harry and River along with Mr. U were in disguise as they entered The Academy. What people didn't know was that Harry had secretly put a notice-me-not charm on them, as well as an invisibility charm. No one knew because as far as they were concerned they were visible. Because Harry used a modified version, one that allowed you to see yourself and others who were invisible but kept everyone else from seeing you.

As they walked in through the front door, Harry and River led Mr. U deep into the facility. Hiding in corners and in shadows, as to keep from touching people. Soon they reached a central computer core, and Mr. U began to work his magic.

After downloading the contents and deleting his traces, they pulled out, only for disaster to strike.

The alarms started blaring and a loud voice over the speaker system yelled out, "INTRUDER, INTRUDER, LEVEL 4, ALL SECURITY TO YOUR DESIGNATED STATIONS!"

They all looked at each other and sighed, they were found out, they hastily made their way to the stairs, only to find them covered with guards, having no choice, Harry dragged River and Mr. U to a supply closet and slipped in. the closet was very cramped, with Mr. U's tiny frame huddled in a corner and Harry and River hugging each other.

Harry stared into Rivers eyes, and she stared back, their bodies were so close to each other, that harry could feel her breasts pressed tightly against his chest.

Her eyes widened, and then she leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "you're getting excited, I can feel your emotions. And your penis is pressing tightly against my skirt."

Harry blushed in embarrassment, while at the same time broadcasting his thoughts to try and convince River to not be so blunt. Sadly, they remained that way for another 10 minutes, their breath and bodies intertwined. When the alarms stopped, they opened the door and looked out, only to see some crazy man being escorted by a dozen guards. Realizing that he was the intruder, they made their way to exit as fast as possible.

**Serenity.**

Once everyone had returned, they all went their separate ways, Mr. U went to his computers to upload the information, and Harry and River went into their quarters for some "private time."

Simon followed them with his eyes and scowled, "Simon, honey, you have to let it go, they are together, they are meant to be, you just have to accept it and move on." said Kaylee as she walked up.

Simon sighed and replied, "I know, I know she's not my little sister anymore, but it's so hard. Ever since I rescued her I had to look after her, care for her. Now she's all grown up and as much as I hate to admit, living with a guy."

Kaylee nodded in understanding, and then thought to change Simon's thoughts as she led him to their room.

**That night, harry's mind.**

Harry awoke to find himself in the familiar surroundings that Potter usually met him at.

"Ah, good to see you again harry." Said a familiar voice, he turned around to see the last person he expected, Sheppard Book.

"Ah, hello Sheppard." Said Harry nervously.

The Sheppard laughed for a moment and took a seat, gesturing for harry to do the same.

"No need to be afraid boy, I've simply come to have some conversation."

Harry smiled as he took his seat.

"About River." Said the Sheppard.

Harry's face fell.

"Now I know about your little night time activities with young River, and I have come to ask, are you taking advantage of her, or do you really love her?" said the serious Sheppard.

Harry looked the man square in the eye and said, "I love River more than anything. We had a child together, even if it was not in the circumstances we would like. I would do anything for her, and I will never leave her."

The Sheppard held Harry's gaze and he have the distinct feeling that the man was reading his very soul. It unnerved Harry to say the least.

"Ok, I believe you. I was just making sure, after all, she, like the rest of the crew is still my flock. And even in the afterlife, I will watch over them." Said the Sheppard.

**A week later.**

It was a week after the vision, and Harry was noticeably spending more time with River, which seemed to make her happy. Currently, they were sitting in the crew lounge as Mr. U gave his report.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I managed to get a picture and her name." said the computer whiz.

He then showed the picture to everyone in the room. "She's beautiful." Said Kaylee.

River took hold of the picture and stared intently, trying to convert the image to memory, everyone felt sorry for her and Harry.

"Also, she doesn't have a name per say, they simply refer to her as Subject 897. The bad news is that the location is heavily encrypted, even I can't get through. We need someone with experience, and we can't go to Durran again." Finished Mr. U.

Mal looked up, he knew it would come to this, '_I knew it! Now I'm gonna have to go find that gorram operative. I hate you lady fate!'_

"Ok, we'll go look for the operative; it looks like we'll need his help after all. But he tries anything, I want him dead." Said mal.

Everyone agreed, even if they didn't want to.

A/N: heres another chapter, even though it's a short one. It was more of a filler. Next chapter will deal with finding the operative and the reactions to meeting each other again.


	9. NOTE

Sorry, but this is not a chapter. I am posting this to say that the story is now on permanent hiatus. Now before people start mobbing me, allow me to explain. Recently I have gone over the story and found that frankly, it sucks. My spelling is horrendous, my grammar is bad, sentence structure, everything. So, I have decided to put the story on hiatus. I do plan to re-write this in the future, to fix my mistakes and to flesh everything out more, it just won't be soon. I am busy with other projects as well as work and school, so my time is limited. Again, I am sorry for doing this, but it needed to be done, I refuse to allow my story to continue in the awful manner that it currently is. However, please feel free to view my other, better stories. I would also like to thank all the people that have stuck with me through this story, and I encourage you to check out my other works. Also, when I do a rewrite, I will post a note in this story so all the people with alerts will know. Thank you, and good bye.


End file.
